Wings of the Chosen
by Big three daughter
Summary: Alexandria was just a normal girl, until she died. She went from the universe where nothing fun ever happens to the adopted daughter of Chaos. She was sent across universes to make sure they went the right way. First she went to Avengers verse then Percy Jackson. Now that work is done so she travels to Supernatural and became Bobby's daughter.
1. Prologue

**AN- Okay this is only my second story and my first was a one-shot so any constructive criticism is welcome. That being said please don't flame me. I don't know when I will be able to update, I have to use my mom's computer and I have a heavy workload from school. But I'll try to update once a week. Some info on my OC Alexandria- she was in the Blank verse (I'll explain that later) and when she died before her time Chaos took her from heaven to help defeat his brother Order. She is 5 foot 10 inches, she has a golden brown hair, black galaxy eyes that she glamors to look like they are ocean blue. She also has wings that also look like they galaxy moving, there is 3 pairs and the total width is 20 feet. Um, I don't think there is much else to say except that she knows almost everything about Supernatural because she used to watch the TV show when she was alive.**

**DISCLAIMER- Sadly my friend Katie has informed me that I don't own either Supernatural or Percy Jackson or anything that sound like it would be a ****professionals work. Happily she has informed me that I own the Greek Gods.**

**Katie- *Smack* I said no such thing. **

**Fine I don't own the Greek Gods either. *pouts***

Running. That was my first thought, I was trying to run away from the destruction. I remember the final battle, the battle for the world that I was put on to protect. This is the second time I have seen the Earth burn. I knew that it was not possible, it is not real. This has already happen, in fact it happened 20 years ago. Then again the last thing I remember is falling asleep at Gabe's house.

I turned around, and saw a fate worse than death, I saw Order himself. I saw him killing my adopted father, Chaos, my friends Percy, Annabeth, the rest of the seven and both camps. This is not what happened! We defeated Order.

"Little traveler you should know by now I can do anything my brother can. He brought you back to life, I can take it away." Order said to me.

"Wake up Alexandria, it's just a dream." I felt someone's hands on me. I shot bolt upright. I saw Gabriel looking at me with worry displayed clearly on his face. "Order nightmare again?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied, I swung my feet off his couch. I stood up and walked on shakey (**Is that a word?)** legs to the bathroom to splash cold water on my face. As I walked into the kitchen, I took a look at the clock and saw it was nearing 7:23. "I hate to leave but I got to get back to Bobby's Gabe, he'll have a fit if I'm late again."

Gabriel nodded like he was expecting it. "Yeah, okay. Any last minute advice to get the muttonheads attention?"

"Don't mention me, don't die and when Castiel shows up try not to break down. Also I love you." I said sincerely to him.

"Mmh, Well that wonderful motivation slash pep talk. I love you too. Now get out of here before Bobby comes looking for you." He said with a mischievous look that only Loki or someone like him could pull off. Ignoring the painful stab at my heart at the reminder of Travis and Conner. I went over to Gabe kissed him teasingly then left to go home and hope that it went like the episode was supposed to. Oh _Chaos help us._

**AN-Well read and review. I hope you like it and will read more. To my readers i believe you will find while I am 15 I can sometimes have the mind of a 4 ****year old.**


	2. Chapter 1-Meetings

**AN-This is the second chapter and I don't know how well it is written. I wrote this in between writing my Arabidopsis research paper, and in between Spanish lessons. So as you can tell I'm really board. Here goes nothing. Also I don't think I mentioned this but this is a slight crossover with Percy Jackson, you can't really tell**

**DISCLAIMER- my friend Katie informed me that I do not own Supernatural, Percy Jackson but I have bought the Greek myology. **

**Katie-*SMACK* I said no such thing. Now take that back before Zeus strikes you down with a lightning bolt.**

**Me-Fine*pouts**sulks* I do not own the Greek myths.**

**Katie- Wow if only I knew that smacking you would keep you in line. If only I had the guts to do it in real life.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~WotC~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Thoughts_

{Enocian}

[Prayer]

Alex POV

***Few days later***

I went to the park after school a few days after I sent Gabe off to do the episode Changing Channels, to kill time before I had to go home and face the inevitable. I sat down underneath Gabriel's and mine tree.

"What's bothering you princess?" A warm familiar voice said to my right. I jumped up and had my hand halfway in the void, the place in between universes. Then I noticed that it was Gabriel sitting right beside me underneath the tree, so I took my hand out of the void.

"Gods fucking damn it. Gabriel." I said in surprise "I told you to stop doing that to me. You're just as bad as Cass. And I'm fine just for the record." I replied, a little to forcefully to be true, to his earlier question.

"No you're not fine. I just had to face Castiel so that means that you do as well. Not to mention that I gave you the signal, so that means you put up the picture of us together somewhere in the house for the muttonheads to notice." He said to me. Looking me dead in the eye and reading my emotions as he has done for the past few millennia. All the while putting in another sweet of his into his mouth.

"No I'm not okay. Gabe it's been over 4 millennia since he has seen me. And it's been only 20 years for me. He is going to hate me. Dean, Bobby and Sam are going to hate me too. I'll face them because I have to, because otherwise they will think that I'm a no good monster. No offense."

"None taken." He said knowing that I didn't mean it that way.

"I think that I will need some moral support to face them and Cass when they no doubt call him." I told him half crying.

"Wow. I haven't seen you cry in a long time. Are you sick, do you have a fever? Can you get fevers?" He is always trying to cheer me up. He took out his lollipop and shoved it in my mouth.

"I'm as good as I can be, given the circumstances. Come on let's go." I said. I flew us home. I walked in the door just as 4:30 rolled around. "Hey Honey I'm home." I said when I walked in the front door.

"We're in the kitchen." I heard Sam say.

I shot a look at where Gabe was standing, who responded by stroking my wings. I suppress a shiver as I walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a bowl of spaghetti and fork, and sat down at the table like nothing was wrong. I started to eat my spaghetti and felt the stares aimed at my head. "What?"

"What? What, she says. What?" Dean says looking at me like I am a completely crazy psychopath, and then he went into overreaction mode. While Bobby looked at me with a betrayed look on his face. Sam has bitch face number 4 on.

"Yeah, What. What's wrong, what's up? Take your pick." I said playing dumb.

"What's wrong with me is that my baby sister has been in communication with the trickster turned archangel. And probably has been in communication for a while and hasn't said anything to anyone." He said with pure malice in his voice

"Yes Alexandria Nadia Angel Kathryn Hannah-Singer, why are you in communication with a trickster." Dean said.

"You know what Dean? I am in talking to Gabe. If you want to find out why, do me a favor. Leave me alone. Get the story from your angel; ask him about his first bullying incident. I'm going to go away and until you get your head from your ass. Leave me the fuck alone." I told him fighting tears at the malice in his voice. I ran to the door feeling Gabe leave me to meet at his house. Just as I am about to fly away, of course Cas would come. I heard the pounding of boots that meant the boys would see this as well. I slowly turned to face Cas.

{Mom?} I heard Cas ask in disbelief.

{My little Cas, γλυκό ένα, I'm sorry.} I gave a small smile then flew away with a flap of my wings and appeared in Gabriel's living room. I stood there then collapsed in his arms and we were both crying at the thought of our little boy and lost time.

**Cas POV**

I was walking down the road lost in thought. Thinking about my encounter with Gabriel, someone who I thought cared about me. Obviously I was wrong.

[Cas we need your help. Turns out Bobby daughter is working with Gabriel. If you can show up please show up outside]

Thinking that Dean is in trouble, again, I quickly flew to the outside of the old hunters house, only to get the surprise of my long life. A woman turned around to show that the woman was really the woman I thought of as my mom. She was standing their looking slightly younger than the last time I saw her. {Mom?} I ask in awe, barely noticing that the Winchesters and Bobby came outside.

{My little Cas, γλυκό ένα, I'm sorry} She gave me a small smile then left me again.

"Cas, what the hell just happened?" Dean demanded, going into brooding mode.

"You just met the 2nd most powerful being ever created. What did you do to make her cry?" I told, asked, while we walked inside.

"Well, we found out that she was working with Gabe so we sat at the table waiting for her to come home. When she came home, we kind of demanded she tell us why she was working with the trickster turned archangel. She kind of exploded on Dean, told us to ask you about the bullying incident and how Dean needs to pull his head out of his ass." Sam spat out.

"But Dean does not have his head up his butt that is physically impossible." I said, not understanding, with my head tilted to the side.

"No Cas, it's jus an expression. Anyway Alex told us to ask you about the bullying incident. Can you tell us?" Sam asked. I looked around the room and saw that Dean was sulking in the corner.

"Alright, I will share but no one can interrupt me. I will start at the beginning, before I come in. Several millennia ago, when I was a fledgling and before Lucifer fell, a woman, with wings as black as night with galaxies moving around, appeared in the thrown room during a meeting between God and the archangels. The woman was crying in a ball. God out of his seat and ran over to the girl, he wrapped his arms around her and asked what was wrong. She replied 'They're dead, brother, everyone I love is dead.' She cried for days. When she stopped crying, God introduced her tot the archangels. 'This is Michael, Raphael, Lucifer and Gabriel.' Michael had red wings, Raphael had green, Lucifer had bright silver, pink, blue, and purple (like the morning sky), and Gabriel had gold wings. She went down the line and shook hands but when she got to Lucifer she gave him a sad smile and said 'I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.' And gave him a big comforting hug. Then she got to Gabriel; she gave him a wide smile full of mischief. She gave him a warm hug and laughed a musical laugh. The two spent all their time together over the next few weeks, the couple fell in love. One day they took a walk through one of the gardens in heaven. That's where I come in."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(3rd person)

{Little Cassie!} Said Uriel, a teenage angel.

{Where are you?} Said Driel, another teenage angel.

{You can't hide forever} Uriel shouted.

{Freak! Come out come out wherever you are.} Driel said.

The two teenage angels were on the hunt for the freak fledgling with the black and dark blue wings. He was a freak because every other angel, besides the archangels, had white or silver wings. Said angel, Castiel, was stuck in the bush a few paces away shivering at the thought of getting caught again. However, the two angels soon found Cas and started throwing things at him.

A small distance away Alex and Gabriel were talking a quiet walk down the street through the garden. When they heard a few thuds of something hitting skin, and crying. They shared a look before sprinting off to where the sound originated. When they got there they were met with a horrible site. Two teenager angels were bullying and angel, an angel that Alex recognized as Castiel. She cleared her throat and spread her wings that look like the midnight sky, the two turned saw her and Gabriel turned tail and ran in the opposite direction. {I'll go get them.} Gabriel walked calmly, to calmly, to where they ran off.

Alex went over to the little angel and helped him detangle his wings from the bush. When Cas got out Alex picked him up and sat on a bench near by and put him in her lap, then hugged him. {Are you okay little angel?} She asked. Alex new that this was Castiel and that he would save the righteous man, who he would love, Dean Winchester. But Alex wanted to get to know the angel before that happened.

{I'm okay miss. You can go if you want. You don't want your garrison leader to see you with the freak fledgling angel.} Cas said dejected. He was about to hop off her lap. Alex decided she was going to take him under her wing and teach him to prepare him for the long road ahead.

{Listen to me now Castiel, and listen well. You are not a freak no matter what other angels say. You are one of the most important angels in existence. You are more than just a soldier. I'm not allowed to tell you what you do specifically. But you will be an amazing and love an amazing person who doesn't care what color your wings are. Look at me I have galaxy wings. Your wings are beautiful; don't let anyone tell you different. Do you understand me?} Near the middle of her speech Cas looked up with hope in his eyes. _Maybe I found someone to care_ he thought.

{Yes I understand. How do you know my name? What's yours?} Cas asked curious about the nice lady and how she knew his name.

{I'm Alexandria, but I like it when people call me Alex. I knew your name because I know your future. And I would recognize those baby blues anywhere.} She smiled and bopped Cas on the nose. Gabriel popped up next to the two with a wide smile on his face and from that day on instead of the cold garrison, Cas had parents.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**AN- Thanks for reading. R&R**

**Katie-Yeah thanks.**


	3. Chapter 2-Temporary Goodbyes

**AN- Sorry for the long wait. I don't like to write when my grandparents are home and they don't like to leave me alone that much. I will try to update Mondays when they are at Bible study, but it's close to SOL time so I have studying to do.**

**DISCLAIMER- I have been informed by Katie that I, sadly, don't own Supernatural or anything recognizable. How ever I have bought out Greece to the rights of the Greek Myths.**

***SMACK*-Katie- YOU DO NOT OWN GREEK MYTHS!**

***Pouts* Hope you like the story R&R.**

_Thoughts_

{Enocian}

[Prayer]

Previously-

{I'm Alexandria, but I like it when people call me Alex. I knew your name because I know your future. And I would recognize those baby blues anywhere.} She smiled and bopped Cas on the nose. Gabriel popped up next to the two with a wide smile on his face and from that day on instead of the cold garrison, Cas had parents.

Now-

Cas POV

I came out of my memory and realized that I was talking the whole time. "That was the 'bullying incident', as Bobby's daughter so eloquently put it."

Dean came out of his stupor. "What was the angels name? You never told us. What was the conversation that you had with Alex?"

"I was merely asked for clarification. The person I just had a conversation with, Bobbys daughter, was the angel who saved me."

Dean, Sam and Bobby looked shell-shocked. "So Alex and Gabriel fell in love over 2000 years ago and, what, she just decided to trick us and become Bobbys daughter?" Sam asked in shock that another person he loved was a fake.

"I do not know. I will tell you the last time I saw her, which was around 4000 years ago." Cas said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3rd person

The 4 archangels, God, and Cas were lined up facing Alex for the last time. Gabriel and Cas were crying, God had tears in his eyes that he would not shed.

Raphael got a cool {Goodbye} from Alex.

Michael and Lucifer both got a sharp slap upside the head. {What was that for?} They both asked in unison.

{You haven't done it yet, and I wont be around to do it then.} Alex said. She hugged Michael and whispered {Forgive Lucifer. Don't be so hard on him.} She turned and hugged Lucifer, and whispered to him {I'm so sorry for what's going to happen but know that your father always loves you. That said, in about 4000 years look into the mirror and see what you have become.}

Alex saw Gabriel crying and she walked over and gave him a long hug, rocking him back and forth. Gabriel's shoulders shook. {I'm going to miss you. Please don't leave me.}

She glared at everyone but Cas; they got the hint and walked a bit away taking Cas with them who just looked confused. {Oh, Gabe, you put me back together I love you and will never leave you. I love you with all I am, you are my other half.} She waved her hand; three identical lockets appeared in her hand. The lockets were on a pure silver chain. They were heart shaped with vines twirling around the heart and going up to form the chain. There were wings and waves on the back of the heart. There was a movable piece inside the locket so there was room for 4 pictures. She opened one and their song played **(Wherever You Will Go by Charlene Soraia). **Inside the locket was a picture of the 4 archangels. On the movable side there was a picture of little Cas, God and Alex, on the other side of the movable piece was a picture of Gabe, little Cas and Alex. The last side had the archangels (Minus Raphael), God, little Cas, Alex and Chaos. She gave one to Gabe and he put it on. {The song is right okay. Whenever you wear this I'm with you. In a few years I'm going to appear in the thrown room. Don't talk to her. This is past me who hasn't met you yet.} She waved to Cas, who came over crying.

{Mommy, don't leave me. Please, I'll be good.} Cas said sobbing.

{Oh baby. Nothing you did or could do would ever send me away. I love you, and that will never change.} She said putting the second locket around his neck, and put the third on herself. She opened his locket, which played the song she sings for him **(In My Arms by Plumb).** {Cas I need to leave soon. Remember how much I love you. In a few thousand years, you're going to go to Hell and rescue the man you will love. Once you find Gabe, you'll find me soon after. I'm going to give you some advice, γλυκό ένα*, follow your heart. Don't blindly listen to orders simply because they come from heaven. Question them, emotions don't make you weak, they make you strong. When the time comes to choose between the apocalypse and falling to stop it, I know you will make the right choice.} Alex told Cas, lovingly.

{But I don't want to fall, mommy.} Cas said scared.

{I know γλυκό ένα, but you'll never truly fall God won't let you. I have to leave now γλυκό ένα, as long as you never take that locket off I'll never leave you.} Alex stood up from where she was kneeling, and picked Cas up and hugged the life out of him. Then did the same to Gabe; the two shared one last goodbye kiss, to say it was bittersweet.

She put Cas on the ground, went over to her brother and hugged him, and then she whispered something in his ear. She stood in the middle of the room and said, "Father I'm ready." No one but God understood what she said. A black swirling portal appeared she turned around and smiled at her family, with the last words of "Off to be Bobbys daughter and be forced not to interfere." She took a step into the portal and disappeared as the portal swallowed her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback Ends~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas POV

I came out of the sad memory. I was unconsciously reaching for my locket, I quickly stopped the motion. "I didn't understand what she said at the time as the language hadn't been invented yet but she said 'father I'm ready' and 'Off to be Bobbys daughter and be forced not to interfere.' Then she left."

"I think I understand why she was so pissed, Dean. It sound like she really loves Gabriel." Sam said, as always understanding the other side. " We probably sounded like complete douche bags to her."

"Yeah well I don't like it." Bobby said, the over protective father.

"I don't either. But I guess we can talk this through. Maybe she'll bring him, then we can have the worst shovel talk in the history of shovel talks." Dean said, he has a brotherly protective glint in his eyes. _The glint makes his eyes sparkle like jade. Why is he talking about shovels?_

"What is a shovel talk? Why would shovels talk? I don't understand." I said, then as an afterthought. "How will you contact her?"

"No Cas. Shovel talk means you het to threaten the boyfriend of a loved one not to hurt them." Sam said patiently, while Dean is thinking.

_Dean looks handsome when he is thinking_. "You said she has wings right?" I nod. "Then she's an angel, so we pray." Dean told us matter-a-factly. [Alex we're, I'm, sorry. We were douche bags and we're ready to hear you out.] There was and awkward silence. Dean sighed. [You can bring Gabriel.]

There was moment of silence. Then there was a flutter of wings and I saw my mom. The three men turned around and saw Gabriel and Alex. They ran their eyes over Alex and took in her ruffled clothes and flustered face. As they started to tense they saw her bloodshot eyes and dried tear stains on her face. What confused them was the blinding smile on her face that Cas had missed for 4000 years.

"Hey, guys. What up?" Alex said.

**AN-*γλυκό** **ένα****is pronounced** **glykó éna. It's Greek for sweet one. I couldn't come up for a suitable nickname for Cas that wasn't generic so I translated one into the language that I want to learn. Um I want to thank my friend Katie for going over this and putting her powers as comma queen to good use, because frankly I suck at English (The CLASS not the language) and spelling. She will be making a guest appearance in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4- Explanations and Tears

**AN-WOOHOOO Two chapters in one day. The best thing my mom can do is work on a Saturday AND Monday! **

**DISCLAIMER-Katie has informed me that I do not own the supernatural anything. But I do own the Gre*SMACK***

**Katie-This is a preemptive strike but you don't own the Greek myths and you should really stop saying you do its not good for your health if Zeus gets wind of it.**

**Me-*pouts* fine I don't own the Greek myths. Anyway R&R hope you enjoy.**

_Thoughts_

{Enocian}

[Prayer]

**Previously-**

"You know what Dean? I am in talking to Gabe. If you want to find out why, do me a favor. Leave me alone. Get the story from your angel; ask him about his first bullying incident. I'm going to go away and until you get your head from your ass. Leave me the fuck alone." I told him fighting tears at the malice in his voice. I ran to the door feeling Gabe leave me to meet at his house. Just as I am about to fly away, of course Cas would come. I heard the pounding of boots that meant the boys would see this as well. I slowly turned to face Cas.

{Mom?} I heard Cas ask in disbelief.

{My little Cas, I'm sorry.} I gave a small smile then flew away with a flap of my wings and appeared in Gabriel's living room. I stood there then collapsed in his arms and we were both crying at the thought of our little boy and lost time.

**Now-**

Alex POV

After a few minutes, the crying stopped. "You okay princess? Never mind, that's a stupid question. Do you want candy? Now that's a good question." Gabe is amazing; he's always cheering me up when I feel sad. He always manages to put a smile on my face.

"I'll be fine when they get their heads out of their asses, and when Cas forgives us. But it would be nice to have some German chocolate." I said. He snapped his fingers out of habit, and we both had a German chocolate bar in our hands. We were sitting on the couch when a swirling black and purple portal appeared. "I'll be right back." I said. I gave Gabe a kiss and stepped through.

I appeared at the entrance to Chaos' thrown room. I took a breath and pushed open the doors and walked down the aisle to my seat. While I walked, I saw my dad, Chaos, smiling. I soon stood in front of him. "What's up dad?" I asked smiling. Who knew that that creator of the universes' smile was contagious.

He picked me up in a hug and swung me around. "My daughter, I have gotten you and Katie permission to interfere from the fates! You can help your family!" He yelled in happiness for us. He put me down and then covered his ears.

I stood in shock for a moment. Then, I squealed so loud that the windows in the palace shook. I started jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I shouted, I hugged my dad. "Bye dad I have to tell Gabe! See you later!" I ran so fast for the doors I almost went smack into the door, but thankfully dad made me a portal. So instead I ran straight into Gabriel's chest, I sent us both onto the floor. I ended up straddling his chest.

"Whoa. Not that I'm complaining about the view but what's go you so exited?" Gabe said.

"Dadsaidhegotpermisionfromthefatestointerferewiththeoriginaltimeline!" I spewed out in less than 5 seconds.

Gabe just blinked at me. "What?" The he ate a milk dud*.

I rolled my eyes, "Dad said he got permission from the fates so I could interfere with the original time line." I said slowly.

He stopped chewing the milk dud, quickly swallowed, and then he leaned up and pulled me down into a kiss. I pressed my lips against his. He opened his mouth and swiped his tongue across my lips for permission; in response I just opened my mouth. He started to explore my mouth. He put his hand up my shirt and I ground down on him. He moaned. As he was about to lift up my shirt, I pulled away, and got a whine in return. I heard a buzzing noise, which meant I was getting a prayer from someone. I tapped Gabe on the head so he could hear it too.

[Alex, we're, I'm sorry.] Oh so this is Dean. Glad he figured it out. [We were douche bags and we're ready to hear you out.] There was a pause and a sigh. [You can bring Gabe.] Gabe and I shared a brief look before hopping up and straightened out our clothes and hair. Hoping to catch Cas and talk. We quickly flew to Bobby's house me with a bright smile on my face.

When we got to Bobby's house, we saw Cas, Dean, Sam, and Bobby.

"Hey guys. What up?" I asked hoping nothing will go wrong. But of course nothing ever goes my way, like usual.

"What's up?" Dean asked angrily. He took a deep breath and clamed down. He looked to Bobby to take over.

He did. "When you popped into my house all those years ago, you promised to explain. Now is the time to explain." Bobby said harshly.

"Okay, this is a conversation for sitting." I said, and then dragged Gabriel into the living room. I pushed him into a chair that sat in his lap, much to the displeasure of everyone but Cas. Once everyone was seated I took a deep breath then began at the beginning. "In the beginning, there was nothing. Until certain atoms came together and formed Void. Void was a male and female, Void gave life to Chaos and Order. They acted the complete opposite of their names. Void soon fell into an eternal sleep and became the place immortals went when they faded. Chaos and Order created worlds together. Chaos created the world and it's inhabitants and then Order would mess it up and send evil to that world. Chaos soon grew tired of Orders tricks and locked him in the first and strongest prison. Chaos gave birth to the primorals from Greek mythology. And then Gaia and Uranus gave birth to the titans so on and so forth. While this was happening, Chaos was making new universes, ones parallel to the first. He made a universe looked after by a race with two hearts that could travel in time. He made one with Norse mythology and superheroes. He made one with magic from the earth itself. He made one that would form superpowers from an extra gene in the DNA. He looked at his first world to see I he could get any ideas. He wanted 7 different universes, because 7 is a magic number. He had found an idea, he had heard rumor of Christianity forming. He however knew that it was just a rumor. However, it sounded like a good idea so he made a universe based on it. All the universe were around 3000 B.C. Chaos saw how the universes would end up and was horrified by what he saw. He saw his first universe being destroyed by his brother when he broke open his cage, and then his brother would go and team up with the one who wanted to start the apocalypse on his Christian universe. He had a brilliant idea so he made a new universe. This universe was special, this one was completely blank, nothing was real in that universe. All of his other universes would seep through the void (space between universes) and into the minds of a select few and they would make the universes would become fiction. When it came time, he would choose a champion who knew the other worlds and bless them with his power, and adopt them. Two girls were born under the names Angel Hannah and Katie Stowell. The two girls knew everything about Percy Jackson, Greek mythology, the Avengers, the X-Men, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, and Supernatural (these were the worlds that slipped through). One day the two girls went to school and died in a school shooting. Chaos saw this and took the two girls and made them an offer. He would adopt them and teach them everything he knew and they would met their soul mates in one of his universes they would protect and they would help protect the stories they love. The girls agreed. When Katie agreed she took the X-Men and Harry Potter universes. Angel took the Percy Jackson and Supernatural universes. They were both going to start in the Avengers universe and the Doctor could protect his own universe very efficiently. So Chaos froze time and taught the girls almost everything he knew. Including but not limited to portal making, time travel, space travel, shapshifting, smiting, magic, elemental control, and universe hoping. To help them blend in they would become the family of the main characters and take new names. The one rule for them was not to interfere with the major events. When the two went to the Avengers universe Angel took the name Angel Kathryn Rogers and became the second super soldier next to her twin Steve Rogers. She went through everything he did. Katie took the name Kathryn Angel Stark and became the twin to Tony Stark and went through almost everything he did. They met again when they battled for the world against that worlds Loki, who was trying to take over the world. They went through to face Ultron where they died. They saw their dad again spent some time with him then went to the second universes they were protecting. Katie went to the Harry Potter universe and took the name Diana Kathryn Angel Lily Potter. Angel went to the Percy Jackson universe and took the name Nadia Angel Kathryn Alexandria Jackson. The girls said goodbye and didn't see each other for a long time. Our story follows Nadia. She went with her twin Percy and did all he did. When the 8 finally defeated Gaia Order rose and tried to destroy the universe Nadia knew she was out matched and quickly pulled Diana through from Harry Potter and together they defeated Order, but not before Order destroyed the other 8 of the prophecy. They defeated Order with the weapons Chaos gave them that would force beings to either fade or die. Diana went back to defeat Voldemort with Harry. Nadia in her grief meant to open a portal to Chaos' personal universe but instead got pulled along to her brothers' universe where her soul mate was waiting for her, waiting to heal her of the heartbreak. She changes her name to Alexandria Angel Kathryn Nadia Jackson-Singer. I'm assuming Cas told you about the rest. Questions?" I told them everything. I had already told Gabe so none of this was a surprise to him. But for me I brought up all of the memories, good and bad, it was sad. **(I made a rhyme)** Gabe unwrapped one arm and was drawing circles on my arm as I was fighting tears. I looked at Bobby, who looked skeptical, Sam, who looked inquisitive, Cas looked betrayed and that broke my heart and Dean who looked plain mad.

"You said you knew everything about us and what would happen?" Dean demanded. I just nod. "Then why the hell didn't you help, if you had helped Sam wouldn't have died, I wouldn't have made that deal Sam wouldn't have been drinking demon blood I wouldn't have gone to Hell and broke the first seal, so Sam couldn't have broken the last. This is all your fault!" Dean yelled at me.

I felt Gabe tense beneath me; he knew that this was a sensitive topic with me. He knew that I hated not being able to interfere. I knew my ocean blue eyes almost black because I still had my glamour's on. My wings were spread even though Dean couldn't see them. I saw Cas backing up, no doubt remembering when I got pissed at the garrison leaders for not taking care of Cas properly. "How dare you. I was ordered by the creator of the cosmos and Fates not to interfere. How do you think I felt when I realized that I wouldn't be able to spare Peggy her heartbreak, or Bucky falling to his death off a train? Or Phil dying, or being able to warn SHIELD about HYDRA. How do you think I felt as I watched my twins heart break as the person he loved was torn apart by his guilt? How do you think I felt watching the holocaust happen in front of me and not being able to help the children? How do think I felt when I realized I wouldn't be able to save demi-gods from their death, or Percy and Annabeth from going to Tarturus or Nico from Tarturus? I want aloud to change that just how I wasn't able to change Lucifer falling. Or your mother's death, or your father's deal, or yours. I wasn't able to change that Cas dies 4 times in the span of 5 years or that he is brainwashed. Or Kevin's fate, or Sams', yours, Bobbys', Cas', Gabes', Lucifers' or Adams'. How do you think I feel knowing what is going to happen to the people I love and care about and not being able to do anything about it? How do you think I feel knowing my brothers are going to Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, and back to earth? How do you think I feel knowing how and when my father figure is going to die? How do you think knowing that my soul mate was going to get stabbed by his own brother Lucifer with his own sword saving you two? How do you think I feel knowing seeing the people I care about try to fight each other only to end up in Lucifers Cage? How do you think I feel knowing my son is going to die because he was trying to save Heaven, or that he gets his grace stolen so some dick with wings can get revenge or settle a grudge? How do you think I feel Dean, knowing what is going to happen but being able to do nothing and that I can't change it?" I yell at him, trying to get him to see my side, and how this arrangement made me feel. But the damage was already done. I had tears streaming down my face. I wiped them away.

"I had originally come to tell you that the fates gave permission for me to change the future. I thought that maybe you could be happy for me. I thought that you would stop being a douche bag. I'll stop by tomorrow when I've cooled down some. Castiel is welcome, I'll be at Gabriel's house." Gabe followed my lead and stood up. We flew off to his house.

**AN-Okay that is the longest chapter I have typed. My friend said I had to have been very depressed when I wrote this chapter. I wasn't I just happen to be good at writing sad stories. **

***This is actually a very funny story. I write most of this in Spanish class so I have to stop very frequently and I have major spelling errors on little words. I forget to put the d at the end of and I was in biology class only halfway paying attention cause we were working on a website an I asked my friend what her favorite candy was and she said Milk duds so I wrote it down. It wasn't until Monday when Katie was editing my paper. She suddenly burst into laughter. I did it again I spelt it wrong but I spelt it milk dude so it wanted to say that and review if it made you laugh. **

**My friend, Katie, is working on a story that would be the origin of Angel and Katie (the character). And it should be up in like a month. Then when I'm done with season 5 of supernatural I'll write a story for the Avengers from My POV and Katie will write one from Her POV.**

**As always R&R. Me- Bye Katie- BYE**


End file.
